All Bloody Conspiracy
by Emilia Dutra Pinto
Summary: Two New Amazing Chaps are Up! ! Spike remembers that he's name is William Scully, searching for his past he discover his parents are alive that may be spooky FBI Agents and he starts to experience some new alien powers. BuffyXF Crossover. R&R!
1. Recompilation

**ALL BLOODY CONSPIRACY**  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Chapter Zero  
"Prologue"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
**Recompilation  
  
_Previously on Buffy the Vampire Slayer:  
_**It's Season 7, The First attempt to take over the world again, it takes place between 7x16 and 7x17. All scoobies are living on Summer's house. Plus the Potential Slayers, several, the named ones, were dead, so we will concentrate on Amanda (Sunnydale Potential), Kennedy (Willow's new mate), Rona (the african-american one) and Molly (the french looking one?). Principal Woods, Willow, Xander, Anya, Dawn, Andrew, Spike and Buffy will be here too. Wow! The First?   
  
  
**_The X-Files:  
_**9th Season is over, Scully and Mulder have been living together travelling over the country, get themselves hidden of any kind of danger, baby William was given to adoption and nobody knows where he is. Monica Reyes and John Doggett are still leading the X-Files, dealing with (weak) Monsters of the week.  
  
**  
Last time on Star Trek The Next Generation:**  
Sorry, none. (Damn, I missed Nemesis on theaters) Okay, wait and see.  
  
  



	2. Storyteller 2,0

** ALL BLOODY CONSPIRACY**  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Chapter One  
"Storyteller 2.0"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
**Sunnydale, California  
March 1 2003 12:00 PM**  
  
    "Welcome Gentle Viewers" Andrew appeared in front of the camera, he looked very sad, the mind of this little fellow was disturbed than usual, the guilty of his wrong acts have emerged, Buffy had showed him that he must accept the charges of his actions, life was not a show to him anymore, the kid was gone.
     "I know I should not continue with this documentary, but i think this conclusion must be made. The pain of guilty, that incredible stake in my heart that doesn't cease bleeding. I'm also doing it for the memory of Jonathan, he have survived several Hellmouth urgings, but he succumbed by its last, made by The First... and by me. I really killed my best friend. 
     He was a part of the Sunnydale history..." sniff "...maybe someday I will write his Biography."
     "I'm here with someone that could tell me and you about this pain. He was aware of that all his life, but recently he got his soul back and it have rebounded in his head all together in the same moment" He continued very dramatically "He got a little dumb-head for some weeks, babbled lots of nonsense stuff, but he's better now. Friendly viewers take my company in this little interview with the Vampyre. Let's welcome William Spike!"
     Andrew manipulated the remote control, moving the focus slowly over the Summers' basement stopping on Spike's face.
     "Hi" The blonde-whited vampire exclaimed.
     "Spike tell us about that period of guilty that made you insane."
     "Well..." He didn't want to do that but the got pleased by the boy, newer integrand of the club of the regretted killers of Sunnyhell. "I got a trip to a distant location to fight a demon in order to get my soul back, I won the challenge, and it was restored, I even know how I got back to Sunnydale, and I got a shelter in the construction site of the new high school, right over the Hellmouth, it was calling me there, I think I zombied there for about three months --"
     "Why did you do that? Those chip that was your head didn't worked?"
     "The chip just stopped me to attack people, but I still wanted to do, when it happened the chip stimulated a bleeping pain, so when I got free time, instead of I think in kill, I could think about being cool scoobie or..."
     "Love?" Andrew suggested off-screen, Spiked did a killer glance to him.
     "Yep, this subject was up on my checklist"
     "Can you tell us more about!?" 
     "Off Course not!!" He moved restless in the chair
     "What's going on lately between you and the slayer?"
     "It's not your bloody business! Wasn't it about regret of killing ?"
     "Sure, and about all this potentials slayers what's your favorite?"
     He looked around and did not answered
     "OK, Spike..." Andrew did another improper break, showing his lost-dog usual look, he maybe have changed his mind, but his still the same person "... can I ask you a secret?"
     "What boy?" He was getting mad.
     "What's your full name?" Andrew did a question that all scoobies wanted to know.
     "Nobody asked me that since the 70's. William Montgomery. But I was adopted, I lived in a orphanage till my 8 years. The counts of Montgomery County have adopted me when their son died, in a possible attack of the headless knight! Bloody unlucky people."
     "Do you remember your real name?"
     "There's a note over the basket that I was in when I got delivered. I Remember about a nun that used to tell me that was... Scully!"
     In the exact moment that he said his name the window broke and a object came trough, it was a piece of rock, in a irregular form. It moved all the room making the guys dodge then it stopped floating over Spike's head, rotating in its Z axis. The blue eyes looked to it almost hypnotically noticing that was a artifact, a fragment of a ancient sculpture with some unreadable writings. He raised his arm to reach it, when he closed his hands...
  
**Blank Screen.   
**  
Now imagine Buffy or X-Files Intro (you chose)  
If you have chosen XF, replace   
"The truth is out there"  
to   
"Bugger This"  
Like in those special episodes!!!!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
To Be Continued  
Next (1): The baby of Agent Scully is missing  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  



	3. Roundabout

**ALL BLOODY CONSPIRACY  
**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Chapter Two  
"Roundabout"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
**Sunnydale, California  
March 1 2003 12:15 PM**  
  
    That rotating object triggered a distant memory on Spike's mind, he could not remember where he already have seen it, but he knew that he did, he grabbed the object making it stop the rotation movement, moved it to his eye level to examine it. "What a hell?"
     "That was cool! What was that?" Andrew queried.
     "I never seen a crap like this before, or maybe I have..."
     "Damn! The camera didn't recorded it" He focused Spike analyzing the artifact "Is there a ancient language?"
     "Sure it is, but I got no idea of what"
     "It might be a bomb!!" Andrew yelled!
     "It really does!" Spike threw the object through the window breaking the other glass. "It's done!" The object returned in high speed hitting the vampire in the chest casting him in the basement's wall.
     "I think now it's personal" Andrew added.
     Spike lifted himself "It really is, bloody junk, how should I get it off of me?"
     They glanced in each others eye, Spike grabbed the object and they ran stairs up "NOW" He threw it away stairs down and locked the door. "Do you think it could break a door?" a whistle was heard "DUCK!!" Yes, it did, the object made a hole on the door and ricocheted on the wall in front of it, each one ran to a different room, Spike went to the kitchen and Andrew went to the living room. The artifact rotated alone in the center of the corridor and followed Spike, he jumped over the bench and ducked again. The object went crazy and hit the microwave making it explode
     "Damn" Spike noticed that the thing got stuck on the late machine. "Are you going to take it easy now little crap?" The got up and checked up the damage.
     "What have you done?" the 'slayer in training' Amanda walked trough the back door.
     "I wish I would explain." the vampire answered raising his eyebrow.
     "Fine, pizza night again" she said when looked to what used to be the microwave.
     Andrew stretched his head to peek if it was safe now, he entered the room and started to film again. "Wow" he said making footage of the microwave making small jumps.
     "It's not dead yet! Let's move out" Spike guided the trio off the kitchen. "Girl! Where's everybody? he asked Amanda.
     "It's Saturday they all have gone to a totem that Willow raised last year, or something like that, to find out if it was related to the First."
     "Why haven't you gone?"
     "Hey! Let me be rebel sometimes! What are you two, alone here, all sweaty?" It was a suspicious question. 
     "Well--" he got the hint "We got attacked by a mad artifact that are following me and it got stuck on the microwave." He completed his speech gesturing during the words "We have to run away from here, Andrew check out if the car is on the garage!" he demanded and the kid walked out to check it.
     "Spike, didn't you notice that it's noon in a fine sunny day?"
     "Damn, damn, let me think..." he walked in circles on the dinning room.
     "Nope they've gotten all the cars" Andrew brought back the information.
     "Stop the camera, kiddos grab a weapon, we will not run of a bloody piece of crap!"
     Spike kicked the top of Buffy's chest box of weapons and took off a big hammer, Amanda chose a sword, Andrew selected a stake but noticed quickly that this time it would not be useful and swapped it by a cool little axe.
     "Fine!" the 'warriors' entered back on the kitchen holding up his weapons in perfect pose
     "Someone hit the micro and smash it down" Spike demanded. Andrew moved his eyes out of Amanda's sight, making she notice that she was the one the follow Spike's orders. "Where are you going girl?" Spike asked Amanda that walked out the room making him mope, a minute later some clicks were heard and she walked back. "What?--"
     "Hey, you are the only immortal here, electricity could kill us" the smart potential replied. 
     "Very smart of you--" he could not finish his phrase and she hit the microwave several times, she didn't stop to astonish the boys in the room "... Very strong of you".
     She just let a small bunches of electronics pieces. "Where's the stuff?" the object raised slowly out of the pile of junk.
     "Play ball!" spike shouted when the thing move in his direction, he tried to hit it with his hammer but it moved back and stared on the air just few inches of the floor.. _Fine_. He raised his weapon over his head to hit his enemy on its top in order to smash it on the floor.
     "Wait!" Amanda yelled. "This stuff could be good thing!"
     Spike didn't listen to her and moved his hammer down. She didn't have a choice. She, in a very quick movement, cut up Spike's hammer before he hit the thing, he lost his balance cause he could not rollback the power he applied in his weapon, that was nothing more than a stick. It got very visible, they could see the blood raising into Spike's face in angry. She grabbed the object and ran outside to protect it and herself from him. Andrew didn't think twice and followed her.
     "If I didn't have a soul !!!" he screamed on the door's limit. "I would eat your ... ahhh" He could not determine if he was damned by angry or by shame.
     The younger ones started to analyze the artifact. "We should prompt it to Giles" the little slayer suggested. "Look this inscriptions!"
     "Let me see it!" Spike screamed again!
     "Men! Can't you get a thing and didn't try to smash it?" she teased they.
     "Don't you forget that the one that smashed it was you!!" The vampire pointed to her making the tip of his finger scorch in the sunlight and he moved his finger to his mouth to stop smoke.
     "Well I'm not perfect!!" she screamed back
     _Perfect Slayer_ Spike thought. "Come on! Let me see it?"
     "Are you still mad?" Andrew asked
     "No I'm not, I'm fine, I promise you"
     When they were returning to the house a strange sound was heard and it's volume got louder every second.
     _I hope it's not the mother of the object_ Spike wondered. All of them raised their hands to their ears trying to reduce the pain produced by the loud acute sound. Then a very high white light covered all the neighborhood and the sound stopped. 
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
To Be Continued  
Next (2): OK I lied, more Sunnydale Action before connect to XF  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  



	4. Home Alone

**ALL BLOODY CONSPIRACY  
**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Chapter Three  
"Home Alone"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
**Sunnydale, California  
March 1 2003 12:24 PM  
**  
    When the light went out they all were sleeping on the ground, Amanda was lying over Andrew that was facing the grass of the backyard garden. Spike was lied down the stairs of the small terrace with his legs up in a very stupid position, maybe the pain was the factor that made he wake up first, like awaken of a bad dream he got frightened and made a involuntary somersault down the stairs raising down in crawl position, he took half a second to figure out what was going on, the next half he got a incredible jump back to kitchen terrified when he noticed that he was exposed to sunlight. "Bloody hell" he checked himself looking for sunburns or maybe worst dusty dismemberment.
     "Ykes, still in one piece!" How? He was tempted to try it again, but two hundreds of fear implicit reflex blocked him. 
     "Hey loving couple! Wake Up!" he screamed very loud but nothing happened, he couldn't understand how Andrew's snore didn't wake the girl, by the way they looked kind cute, the vampire wasted almost ten minutes screaming aloud to the sleepyheads on the garden, in vain, Spike looked around to find some to throw, he though about throw a vase, it could hurt the youngsters. He put in action the best joker idea he could think, he attached a rope on the spigot "Wet dreams coming!" He pointed the beak of the rope in their direction and waited for the water that never came, he checked it out taking off the attachment, no water at all, he tried also the spigot of the kitchen with no success, the house plumbing was dry. 
     "Fine! I will give a try" He stretched out his hand waiting to fell something when it got lighted with the high-noon sun. _Well no burn, no smoke, no pain, am I free now? _Baby steps headed him to the ones on the garden, he wasn't on the sun since he-dunno-when, so it was kind fascinating.
     He kneeled and shouted "UNDER ATTACK!"
     Amanda jumped in Spike throat pressing him on the land. _Damn idea_ he thought "hey girl!!" In a impulse of self defense Spike pushed his right feet on his belly and forced it to set himself free, but this movement threw Amanda several feet away.
     Andrew gasped with his snore and kept tossing for a minute.
     Spike helped Amanda to raise from the ground "Are you ok little one?"
     "Fine! Next time take it easy, I was just scared, okay?"
     "Sorry about that, I didn't mean too" he collected the strange object that was dropped on the grass.
     "Damn Spike, what are you doing here...outside, and how?" she inquired.
     "How can I know, I just did, what a pretty phenomena happened here before, It could be a consequence of that, those white sounds and light"
     "White light and sound?"
     "Sure." Paused "Hey do not correct me!" Spike was kind happy to be on sunlight and a little dizzied too.
     Both got inside, letting poor Andrew still on the ground, tired of hoping for help, he made the way himself after some balks.
     "Wait! Stop! Listen!" Spike stopped the line the followed him in the corridor. "Listen to! Nothing! it's complete silence. Each one leaded to a different way trying to confirm this theory, and it was right, a noiseless silence was floating over that house, odd enough to worry the scoobies. Andrew turned on the TV and the others ones gathered him a second later.
     "Look" he zapped hundred of times, and showed to the rest of the group "all channels... they were frozen!" They watched it, all stations he tuned were transmitting but the image was frozen and there's also no sound coming from it. "A new era on the TV, static shows" he joked utilizing the absence of Xander (the official producer of joker quotes).
     "Off course it is, time has stopped" Spike walked until gets closer of the clock on the wall, look it's still 12:24, adding that we must have slept for more than one hour" He stared in front of it, ignoring the murmuring of the youth, thinking about all those events that happened in the last 30 minutes, at least the last 30 minutes according with this new Sunnydale local time, that object and then the light effect, it must be related "We need to find the Slayer" this phrase filled the expectations of Andrew. 
     "I told you that! You owe me a buck!"
     "Am I in this level of being predictable?" he shocked his head "Well, it also must be the reason of my presence on sunlight without a single damage, I'm not a rocket scientist, but if the time is stopped the ions emitted by the Sun that hurts me are standing still and not inflicting on me, so..." 
     "Cool, maybe the radiation only happen when ..." Andrew tried to add getting closer of the vampire.
     "GEEK!" Amanda yelled and got his attention to other immobile stuff on the room, through the window she noticed that cars, people, trees and birds were completely immobile too. "Spike, I think it's only us that are able to move"
     "Yep, and I also think that was a direct attack, someone want us out of action for some time" Spike wondered again about that day, after the last moments the whole world went crazy: now the time collapse, what is coming next?
     "Is this black magic?" Amanda questioned the worried vamp.
     "No, it is not, if it was, I think I would be able to feel it. This attack was worst, maybe something that magic would not be useful on our defense as well" this pause caused Amanda make a bitter face expecting no good news "... It is damn cold technology"
     "Who in the world could have such power?" Amanda tried to validate that theory
     "Those damn Riley's friends, but I have informers looking after their movements, they are really out of business."
     "Who is Riley?" the other two questioned in unison.
     "Never mind, you two are too new here" he didn't stop to walk in circles, he had to think quickly because an imminent attack was obvious. "I think this effect disrupted the time sequence, making a second last like a decade --"
     "A time disruption like when Captain Picard and Data found themselves in the elevator?"[1] Andrew interrupted, this commentary made a Amanda stare at him with a very frozen sight 
     Spike halted for a moment, he kind of remembered this episode, the vampire watched much television, even when he was bad, what also a bad vamp should do during the daylight? "Yep, except that we are not bumping into ourselves and here the time is stopped not leaping wrong like a scratched record. And I am also not bald and french!"
     Amanda moved her pissed looking to him "I can't believe this!"
     "What!?" he got embarrassed "Well, there should be a limit over the neighborhood, we need to get out of this house, in any minute..." he paused when he looked to the clock and it still was 12:24 _I mean in any minute of this minute _"...the ones who discharged that light should be here after us". When Andrew opened the front door Spike interview "A non-demon power must be struck with a similar weapon, we need guns"
     After a five minute search they gathered themselves back on the front door, Spike found a Shotgun and Andrew took the gun the Willow brought home when she was ruled by Warren's thoughts [2].
     They were ready to leave the house when a red ball of energy hit entrance. "What hell" they ran back and closed the door, through the door's glass the could see at least three strange bald demons coming into their spot. "Well forgive me! It's not 100% tech, nowadays mix them may be more effective!"
       
[1] Star Trek TNG - 1x24 - We'll Always Have Paris  
[2] BtvS - 7x13 - The Killer In Me  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
To Be Continued  
Next (4): Welcome the Imps  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  



	5. KneeDeep in the Hell

**ALL BLOODY CONSPIRACY  
**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Chapter Four  
"Knee-Deep in the Hell"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
**Sunnydale, California  
March 1 2003 12:24 PM **_(+ some uncountable minutes over the time-stop effect)_  
  
    "Imps!" Spike and Andrew identified the demons outside Summer's house. "How do you them?" One asked each other.
     "They were present on Doom I, Doom II and maybe Doom III, I'm not wired lately since I've became a guestage." Andrew said "I didn't know they're real"
     "Boy, almost everything you see on games are based on something on the demon world." Spike explained based in his ancient knowledge. D_amn that Dr. Robotinik...[1]_ "Well, I've heard a story about the marines have invaded their dimension in late 80's, trough a portal in Libya." They steeped back when the balls of red energy made the door start to collapse "So we can imagine what we are dealing with..."
     "A video game?" Amanda tried that didn't understand the gathering lasts statements
     "A Conspiracy" Andrew gave his try
     "Maybe. Both. I would say the government" Spike concluded "Geek boy you got the Know-how, how to kill those creatures?"
     "I thought you have known them?"
     "I've seem them once, I've never combated them, even virtually"
     "Okay, two shots of a hand gun, one shot of a shotgun" Andrew felt himself a more valuable piece of the group that time.
     "Girl, open it then!" Spike demanded when he charged his shotgun producing that clicking noise "We are ready, I am going to need more approach, go first" Spike pushed Andrew outside when Amanda opened the door. Andrew started to shot the way he said, two shots were really needed to kill that type of demon. 
     The Demons, called Imps, were naked, with no genitalia, all clear brown with gray spikes all over their skin, they're bald with big red eyes.
     Andrew killed two of then and got surprised when another one attacked him with his red energy ball, he was thrown through the front door and flew over the stairs raising almost in the second floor, Amanda rapidly closed the door and pulled a small furniture to barricade and went to check Andrew "Where's Spike?"
     The other three living imps punched the door, they were stupid enough to did not try another way in, like a window or the back door, they just tried harder to break the front entrance.
     "Hey smart fellas!" Spike turned around the house and overtook the demons from behind, he killed one of them before he glance back, holding the shotgun with just one hand he recharged it and deflagrate in the belly of the other monster, the head of the last one was blown out by Amanda trough the glass of the window using Andrews gun.
     "Too easy" Spike bragged entering the house
     "Andrew almost got knocked out, but he will be fine" Amanda informed Spike. "Not finer than he was, but fine, I mean the same."
     Spike walked to the street, and he sighted a huge metal container over the corner of the block, it must be how the imps where transported in. "Wonderful, Sunnydale doesn't have demons enough, now they're importing them" Spike told Amanda that joined him, she was conducting the doped Andrew. "Let's get out of here!" 
     They moved through the sidewalk in the opposite direction of the container, when they turned the corner they spotted two black cars closing the traffic, they hesitate back trying not to be sighted (if possible). Peering behind a bush of the house of the corner Spike noticed that the cars were empty and suggested to the rest of the group to look out the vehicles.
     The automobiles where identical new Black Kurumas equipped with black film on all glasses, and probably all bulletproofed. 
     "LOOK!" Amanda shouted when she realized two men behind a tree just a house away from the car's spot on the street
     "DUCK" Spike demanded, hiding himself behind one of the cars and getting to a shooting position. "Don't shot yet" he suggested Amanda
     They have waited about three minutes and nothing had happened. Spike stretched his head behind the edge of car's dasher displaying just one of his blue eyes to check the men, after manifested a raising eyebrow he stand up quickly "Don't worry kids, the spell got the wizards. They got frozen too!"
     Amanda approached the paralyzed guys, they were perfect MIBs, wearing black suit, tie and sunglasses, she pushed one of them throwing him on the ground but it didn't wake the guy.
     Andrew entered in the car, located the keys in the ignition and smiled, trying to start the car he got nothing more than low bat noises. Spike lowered his head at the car's window and said "Get out kid, we will have to push it"
     "Why?" Andrew questioned, getting out of the car, ashamed and disappointed that he couldn't start the car, in his mind, almost a real bat-mobile.
     "Gas is a fluid, the fluid stuff is not moving under the effects of this paralyzing-gizmo, it cannot flues through the gas pump to start the engine."
     "How do you know that?"
     "Don't ask me how" _you two would be very wet otherwise_, the youngsters expressed a question face and he resumed to his speech "So... We will have to push it, we will need a car to run out of them, the perimeter of the effect should not be so distant, lets go pushing till we break free of it.
     And they did, about a fifty minutes of car pushing into the upright street the crossed Rovello drive, they got close of a wall anomaly, a kind of liquid effect that should be the delimitation of the freezing-effect, they could not see much trough it.
     "And now?" Amanda, that was quiet for a long a time, asked rubbing down the sweat in his head.
     "Hmm. Lets give a strong push in the car, carrying it trough completely, and try to not touch it and" before Spike finish his line, a bright bump raised from the anomaly-wall when a stone thrown by Andrew crossed the barrier, giving the vampire a unexpected shocking surprise. "DAMN"
     "What?" Andrew quested when both looked to him holding another stone. "Everybody does it through Generations" [2]
     "Sure, I got it!" Spike walked calmly in direction of Andrew's spot, looked to him and looked down searching for a stone, suddenly Spike grabbed Andrew's collar and threw him in the border and he vanished. 
     "Spike!" Amanda shouted and got close to the limit without touch it, trying to see Andrew in the other side.
     "I hope he not got burnt" Spike tried to relief Amanda, both resumed the plan of push the car and it worked how expected, a giant bump light devoured in the car.
     "Our time girl" Spike grabbed Amanda's hand "In the three. One, two, go!"
     They jumped. They vanished.
       
[Title] "Knee-Deep in the Dead" And "The Shores of Hell" are the two first chapters of Doom I  
[1] Dr. Robotinik is "Sonic, the hedgehog" super villain   
[2] Star Trek Generations (Motion Picture 7) Picard throw stones to check a force-field existence.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
To Be Continued  
Next (5): Huge Chapter – A trip inside their mind   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  



	6. Same Singularity

**ALL BLOODY CONSPIRACY  
**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Chapter Five  
"Same Singularity"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
**TIMELESS  
**  
Important Disclaimer: This chapter is optional, the events that are going to happen here are hallucinations that our three heroes had when they trespassed that barrier that had made the time stop at the surrounds of Buffy's house. The events may be kind of confusing, will lead to a massive crossover extravaganza and may not damage the resuming of this history. But you should take a look, it will display a different point of view of each one's mind.  
  
    
     * * * * * *
     **Andrew.**
     Andrew felt the impact of reaching inside the border the time-singularity. For a second he floated in the infinite. He felt the pain when his face hit the hot asphalt, he found himself in the middle of the street, but he was alone, no Spike, no Amanda, no MIB guys and no cars. He stood up and looked around "Guys!?? Spike - o " The midday-some made him protect his eyes and made his characteristic bitter face of problem, loneliness and fear bothered him.
     "Calm down, they may be he here soon" he cheated himself _will they?_ He speeded up her pace and ran back to Summer's house, some minutes later he reached there, he jumped the bodies of the imps that were blocking the entrance door. "Anybody! I'm here! It's Andrew! Your guest... People ..."
     He walked up the stairs, looked in the rooms and it all were empty, I'm alone now. He entered Buffy's room, "Hum, cool" he said when he sighted some small pieces of intimate clothing, when he stretched his arm to grab it he felt pain in his ribs that were injured when he did a unintentional fly hit by one Imp's projectile. "Ouch, I need a doctor."
     "Please state the nature of the medical emergency" a voice surprised him from behind.
     Andrew gave a small leap when notice the man that were few steps behind Buffy's bed, where no one was a second before and could not get there without get noticed. The man was a middle height Caucasian guy, his advanced state of baldness indicated that his age should be at least 40 years, wearing a skin tight jersey black uniform with some blue-greenish details in his shoulder. Andrew knew who he was. It certainly should be a lack of his conscience, but the man standing in that room seemed exactly the doctor, called EMH (emergency medical hologram) a holographic doctor, the most interesting character of TV Series Star Trek Voyager.
     "Were is this?" the Doctor asked "How I get here?" he approached Andrew's spot. 
     "Ehh... Mr. Picardo?"
     "No, I am not, I do not have a name, are you human?" he took out a small piece of metal the were a medical examiner and analyzed Andrew. "Yes you certainly are, what is your post"
     "I am ... I am not sure" Andrew touched the Doctor's chest to assure that he was real, and to check that he was not The First.
     After looking his medical device the Doctor expressed "You called me for that, civilian? A small bruise in your ribs? I will get out of here" he walked back to the spot the appeared "EMH off" nothing happened "Computer, EMH offline" nothing again "Where's the devices, where is the ship, where am I ?" 
     "Sir you are in Sunnydale California, or you may call it the Hellmouth, strange things happens here I made a documentary about this, I could show it to you if you come with me..."
     "Hold on, do you mean California, Earth-California?" he hologram indicated signs of confusion. 
     "Yeah, here in this city everything can happen"
     "I'm really getting into the spirit of it kid"
     "But you can get accustomed to live here, I did, but the city got a little empty now" Andrew said.
     "Wait a minute" the Doctor got closer of Andrew pointing his index finger to the face of the boy, I've got a impression that you may need another kind of medical help." And he moved his analyzing device around Andrew's head "Psychiatric" 
     Andrew stepped back "Hey"
     "Kid, You open you chest, I know that something bothers you"
     "No, I do not, maybe a little, but from a real doctor"
     "Pre-concept! I have more the 1000 volumes of psychiatric information on my database, I can threat you, almost, better than any human doctor"
     "I'm sure that you can" Andrew tried to ran out, felt on the fell on the floor and resumed his running. The doctor only looked it intrigued.
     He entered Dawn's room and closed the door and threw the key away, when he felt safe the Doctor materialized in front of him. "Do you think that the patients can run of the EMHs, another advantage."
     Andrew sled besides to get into the close but the Doctor kept coming closer. A very opportune baseball bat was found there _I will thank Dawn later, a smart girl._ Andrew hit the Doctor in his left shoulder with the bat, the impact wasn't strong enough to knock the Doctor, but he stepped back, his hologram structure kind of absorbed the power of the impact. Anyway it was enough to Andrew get out through the window, when he put his feet in the roof he sled and rolled down to the ground, he did not got injured because he fell in the top of some bushes. Useless, the Doctor was already outside when Andrew stood up. "Damn you, I tough you were cool! I understanding that Dr. Crusher do not like your kind... maybe only the _Voyager's_ EMH was cool" Andrew geek speech do not intimidate the Doctor.
     "I know it could be old fashioned but a little incision on your right lobe may help you with this madness" he raised his hand holding a scalpel.
     "Alright Sunnydale, where's the random demon attack when we need it!"
     Andrews wish was made! A huge biker vampire grabbed the Doctor from behind, trying to put his fangs in the neck of the hologram, Andrew watched an unusual battle, the photonic structure of the hologram was not made to react to a vampire attack so some bug effects were visible. 
     Andrew ran to the street and a noise of a sliding doors sounded behind him, he turned back and saw a big door, in the center of the street, standing up in the air without a wall to support it, looking through it a corridor could be seem. Andrew approached it and notice some computers panels near the door post. 
     "I must be dreaming" he recognized the similarity of that door, it must be ... "Computer off" and a second after he said this phrase all street and houses around melted away in a electronic effect leaving around him a small cubic black room with thin red squares painted on walls and floors. "This is so not happening"
     "Captain, are you okay?" a young beauty brunette asked him outside in the hallway.
     "How is you?" the overwhelmed Andrew asked her
     "Lieutenant Kayla Truelove, sir, I am taking command of the engineering on the night shift. We are glad that we rescued you"
     He walked out of the room and got more shocked with the environment, it was so real "What?"
     "I know you may be kind disoriented, it took almost 10 years, you have lived all this time inside the fiction, but it worked, my team freed you" 
     "Tell me more" he kind liked the experience and acted like he knew what was going know.
     "10 years ago, you were on the command of the USS Olimpio-dos-Santos, NCC-0081-B, this ship" she showed around " and you were taking some free time on the holodeck running some vampire program and the ship were attacked by a borg vessel, all personnel were killed and the ship was carried by them and later was abandoned, affected by the damage you were unable to leave the hologram program. About 5 weeks ago this ship was found by the _Enterprise_ near of the system of Seti-Alpha. After some analysis we found that you stayed alive, we checked the logs and we found that you, all these years, you have lived completely well in the fiction, you did became that Andrew character. Another very interesting topic was the system malfunction also showed you some images of starfleet's records as TV show named Star Trek, kind of bug hmm ?" 
     All that information was sounding very good and plausible, it explained why he got so close of the show and why he became a compulsive trekker "Were are we?" 'the captain' asked.
     "Deep space nine. We attached our EMH program added to an old game (Doom) to the holodeck to the system to overpass the photonic barrier, you should have take some unusual experiences lately, some unreal presentations like a flying object, Imp demons, time lapses and an anomaly wall on the street. All forced images to bump you off of the unreality"
     "Cool" He started to smile, a dream was coming true, but was interrupted by some fire sparks behind him inside that holodeck room. 
     "It should have gotten too overdosed, we should leave it now" she tapped a symbol hanged in her uniform close of her breast and said "Lt. Truelove to DS9 Transporter room 1, two to go quickly"
     A very strange feeling took him from inside, in few seconds he was in a different place, a room with a some platform and a guy behind a console, he assume that he got beamed to the space station. When the Tele-transportation device finished the process they fell a impact that thew him and Kayla on the floor, the operational officer was thrown over his console landing near them.
     "Damn what was that" Kayla complained and checked the 'flying' officer, she raised his sight "He's dead captain"
     "Wow" Andrew was double shocked when another impact hit them, all the ground forced them up, it was worst than a earthquake.
     "Escape Pods! The Olimpio-dos-Santos has exploded and deck 1 is very damaged, please proceed with escaping procedure calmly" The intercom warned all decks.
     A blow was hidden outside the room, Andrew figured that transporter room 1 should be on the deck 1, so he felt that the end was coming
     Suddenly the automatic door opened and behind it a familiar face made Andrew feel the coldest shiver that he ever have. In result of a probably heavy malfunction on the holodeck Andrew's escaped earlier and photonic image flashed in the front of him. It was Warren entering the room the same way he did when killed Tara. When he flashes sometimes he mutate to the form of the Doctor that was seeking Andrew, that fusion of the photonic systems, the holodeck + the EMH, should have gotten really strange, it made possibly the image of the holodeck walk out of it, a property only of the EMH.
     Andrew sweated very cold. Shaking in fear
     "Do you think you're gonna get away like this?"
     Warren shot twice on Kayla deathly.
     "Damn!" It was the last word of Andrew and Warren pointed the gun to his forehead. Then pointed to the left to someone else behind Andrew.
     * * * * * * 
     **Amanda.**
     Amanda felt the electricity leaving his body as she left the barrier, and she opened her eyes he found herself sat on a chair in front of Buffy on Sunnydale's High School counselor's office. It was like she got back in time, a real dejavu, the same scene that happened months ago when he spanked a guy on school and was sent to the counselor.
     "Amanda, when a someone bother you, I mean in High School, it's a signal of love, the guy who did it have (after that the incident he might) 'had' a crush on you."
     It is real enough to her, like all the last months happenings were just a glimpse of time, a blur in her mind, like when you lose the focus in the conversation for some moments, imagine some irrelevant topic and then gets back knowing that you did not listened the last speeches. Were all those vampires and potential slayer tale just fruit of her imagination? What a long moment it was.
     Buffy dismissed her and he got away through the school corridor, it was crowded in the break time, and turned in the girls restroom to think what have happened in a more peaceful place. She entered the room and face herself in the mirror.
     "Weird" she focused the world going out of her own lips in the reflex. "It's at least a relief, all that responsibility of save the world was gone"
     "Manda?" a voice got out behind her.
     Through the mirror she saw a latin fat girl
     "Manda, your mother has called me on the phone"
     "Who is you??"
     "It's me Karin, what happened to you, you seem shocked" the girl seemed very closer to Amanda like they were best friends, but Amanda have never seem her before "Your mother got a little angry when the principal called her but she got over it because she had great news, you will not believe, no kidding, remember that ticket that you bought from that guy on the beach last Sunday? You did, you wined that kind a informal lottery, you got a very expensive car!"
     Amanda did a bitter face _what a crap is that?_
     A chubby man opened the door "Were you are! Miss Summers explained to me Amanda, I came her to ask to you to apologize me. 
     "Hi Principal Flutie" Karin saluted him
     Amanda's photographic memory recognized him from a picture on a news paper from six years ago that she had read and got very impressed. He was the former principal of the high school and he got eaten alive by hungry dogs, _what he was doing there? alive? And what the hell he was going getting inside the girls restroom?_
     She realized that it was too scarier. All this reality breakup, could it be a parallel universe? She also could not remember what she did earlier, all those fake memories of being a slayer faded out more and more every minute, as strange it could be it started to seem very normal.
     Karin conducted Amanda on the street, the first impact was that Sunnydale High was the old one, that one the exploded years ago. The people on the street were old fashioned, a mixture of tendencies of 1996 till 2003 all together, Amanda felt it but could not say exactly what was different. Karin stopped in her house to grab a thing, in the mailbox could be read 'The Trueloves', Amanda could not understand at all how she didn't remember anything of Karin.
     When she was waiting in front of Truelove's house, Dawn Summers passed on the other side of street. At least a familiar face though Amanda.
     "Hey Dawnie!" Amanda called the teen that looked surprised to her, Dawn crossed the street and came closer.
     "What do you want from me? You Freak!" Dawn attacked orally "I told you to not cross my way anymore" she dropped her binder in the pathway in a menacing act of start a struggle
     Amanda couldn't remember even understand why Dawn was so cruel and mad of her, a blue strap of Dawn's hair indicated that something was really strange, she was not the Dawn that she knew.
     Karin truelove appeared in the front door of her house "Hey this Dawn bitch is here!" staring angry to Dawn, she entered back and a second later she came out with a big knife. In reaction of it the Dawn's companion girl took from her backpack a bigger knife and threw to Dawn that grabbed it in the air showing slayer ability, the companion also took to herself a small dagger.
     Amanda stepped back, her face expressed completely desperation mode. "Girls, what the hell?"
     The struggle begun, Amanda dodged Dawn's attacks avoiding to hurt her, meanwhile the others to girls dueled rolling over the floor of the balcony. Tired of defense position Amanda took impulse and kicked Dawn's belly with two feet, the impact hurled Dawn some meters away. Amanda stood up and looked to Dawn twisting in pain on the ground. A millisecond look to the other girls' blood overflow was needed to decide to get fast out of that place. Karin was probably dead.
     Amanda ran like a crazy horse, bumping into some people on the street, she felt in the ground when she hit a mail box.
     The land in the checked cold marble floor terrified her, she was down in the Sunnydale high corridor, how?
     "Tell me what is the most terrifying event that could happen?" a voice asked her
     "Be crazy? I think I am."
     "Something very like that" An strange priest entered in the corridor, now we know that he was a lookalike of Caleb, but that time he was a stranger to her. "I'm here like a guide" He keep approaching gesturing a lot "I think you'll be not here to be the graceful ending but the future reserves something bigger to you." [1]
     "What?" she sat on the floor.
     "This is not important, I'm the entity of the Timeless, you can call me Kimey, I know everything of all time and alternative dimensions, I know all you desires too. You and your friends are just here for a while, it's necessary step to reintegrate your body structure back to the time-space. As I didn't receive visits frequently I created a world of illusion for each one of you, just to mess with you mind. Very funny. How I said, in your case, that are a very serious girl, nothing would bother you, it was a challenge, the only thing that would work was the reality-absence. You could not deal with do not trust even in the physic's laws, your family and friends were messed up, you could not even know what time it was, some facts rerunning, others facts out of place." 
     "This was no funny" she stood up very mad for the bad joke.
     "Sorry, it was necessary" he seemed very trustable "It will help you in the next events that are going to happen. You are going to be unique."
     She expressed a interrogation face.
     "OK. You will have to live it for yourself. Time to go, follow your friend." He clicked his fingers and disappeared.
     A shot could be heard in the end of the corridor, a racing Andrew bending the corner of the hallway almost sliding down "Amanda!! Run!" he passed trough her, she looked to the direction that he went and looked back seeing a electronic-affected man holding a gun coming. She bolted out following Andrew's path.
     * * * * * *
     **Spike. **
     Spike saw the light of the thunder, the light of the his cigarette indifferent of the lights of the city below him. He was in the top of the world, he could feel the place and the time even knowing that he haven't been there in that place and that time, but it not bothered him, the lights of the city freed him from his thoughts of loneliness, it was June of 2001, Buffy was dead and he was on the top of WTC Tower 1.
     "You have lost you toy." a female British-accented voice came to Spike's ear
     That voice, what a nostalgia, that voice was all what he wanted to hear, he closed his eyes and smiled deeply and whispered "And you came here to take care of me!" 
     A beauty hand petted his hair, her nails were painted in black with the white stripe in the edge of it, her hand slowly lowered and he kissed it very lovely.
     "My pet" he stood up turning back
     And she was really beautiful, the first real love of Spike's life, Drusilla. He hugged her very tight. 
     "Calm down darling" she whispered softer
     "I thought that I've never would see you again my love"
     "You have being a bad boy being a good boy helping the toy, the slayer toy"
     "Don't be jealous my love, I have always eyes for you"
     "That's a interesting topic, doggie!" she said and did some grunting sounds.
     "Don't bugger your beautiful mind with this unkind thoughts, tell me about you"
     They sat in a lower pavement. His smile was huge, a happiness that was expressed like a continues sigh.
     "How could you?" she asked "You threw away all that I gave to you"
     "I did not my pet!" he shook his head without lose his smile.
     "I taught you the good of being evil" she looked to the other direction lowering her head in shame "I should not guilty you, I always have know"
     He stood up and walked to sat in the other side of her, he haven't got yet the main idea of her thoughts, her madness was her style but all of her crazy talks always have a bottom of truth and overseen sense. Sometimes it was visions too. Understand her was like solve a puzzle.
     "You got it on our lottery" her opened and looked deep in his "Our demon lottery, when you are sired you can got the real mad bad evil one, like Angelus, or you can get the little Casper friendly ghost inside, like you William, the poet." 
     "Pet..."
     "Don't try to tell me all about how many little teens you have played with, introducing railway spikes in their small body, I know all, It was only to impress me. How can I forget that two pour slayers, pity pity, all of them for me, I can only thank you. It was very beautiful, I recognize it, but you never can compete with Angelus, you got your time when he was good, when he got back ... you just could not hide anymore. All the time and efforts to care about me, thank you Billy!" She kissed his forehead. "Training you have became a real warrior, better then many warrior born ones, killer of many demons too... But inside, your companion demon, is nothing more than a little mild cat."
     This words hurt his feelings, he felt sat in the floor in front of her. He didn't like the speech, but it was to him, anyway, the complete truth.
     "Spiky, that chip in your head only expose it, and now you have the soul back."
     Confusion, he remembered of getting his soul back, but it was after... what bloody day time it was? 
     "I am very like Dru, am I?"
     "You are Dru, my dear!" he stood up in front of her.
     "Call me Kathleen" Instantly the girl there was very similar to Dru, but was not her, never was, some damn lookalike teased him. The panicking surprise worried Spike.
     She grabbed his shoulder and pushed his chest very strongly, he floated and hit the floor very near of the edge of rooftop, and stayed there suffering a great pain. She came closer and lifted Spike grabbing his blouse suspending his feet of the floor.
     "What about fall 111 floors?"
     "What a heck is you?" Spike tried to think quickly, he assumed that it was not The First, because It was unable to touch anyone.
     She walked pushing him out of the building, but before it happens two guns bangs was heard. She looked beside and a someone shot in her face, making Spike fall over her, he ducked quickly to get out of the edge. "Too weird" he exclaimed when he realized who have shot.
     It was Warren! Andrew was there too sat on the floor beside of a body. "Spike, what's that?"
     The fake-Drusilla agonized on the floor when Warren pointed the gun back to Andrew, but Warren had his neck hold attacked by Amanda that came running behind him. Spike ran and socked Warren's face heavily enough times to make he get knocked out, Warren felt in the ground and blinked in a holographic effect.
     "What are you all doing here in the restroom?" Amanda asked?
     "Restoom? The trade center? How we are in the trade center?"
     "Guys, it's a space stations, what hell are you talking about?"
     Each one was seeing the environment that they previously were.
     "How do we get here? It started good but it turned to a terrible nightmare!" Andrew complained. "What's real?"
     * * * * * *
     Spike, Andrew and Amanda saw the surroundings fade away and reveal a street they left when they have jumped into the anomaly to get out of the prison made by the time-stop effect that affected him earlier.
     "Nothing was real" Spike said "I think it was the price to cross the barrier, the price to pay when you play with the time continuum and try to jump over it, crap, what a headache it did to me"
     They shared their experiences and realized that all the happenings were a expression of each one's wish to leave the responsibility of save the world and gone to a place that was safe or with some one was the person could fell safe, or in Andrew's case his place of safety was a piece of his imagination, the escape pod for convict storyteller. The time changes that happened were also commented by them. And they agreed that someway it lead to a crazy embarrassing situation. Just crazy. 
     "Cool, now I got it! It was like when Hoshi got stuck in the transporter for some seconds and but for her it take hours, in that Enterprise episode"
     "Damn nerd boy, don't you think you already have too much sci-fi adventures today" Spike expressed displeasure.
     "It is never enough!"
     But any one told any other about the main happenings, the facts that touched each one's heart. 
     Amanda didn't remembered clearly thing about Kimey, neither how he looked like, but the words didn't got out of her head.
     Spike felt relieved and proud. That demon he got in the lottery, as Fake-Dru said, was all that made him special. Special to love. Special to ignore the demon within. 
       
[Title] Mix of Buffy's 7x03 "Same time, Same Place" that people were in the same place seeing different things, and Enterprise 2x09 "Singularity" where Hoshi rave the reality of his existence during one second of the transporter beam.   
[1] I watched Buffy 7x22 "Chosen" where Amanda got dead (not for a long time in my writings)   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
To Be Continued  
Next (6): Here Comes the X  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  



	7. Paradise City

**ALL BLOODY CONSPIRACY  
**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Chapter Six  
"Paradise City"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
**Paradise, Pennsylvania  
March 3 2003 22:20 PM**  
  
  
    "This is a very weak case" Monica Reyes said with a unburden sigh.
     "We are almost there Monica, the guy should make at least one trade this weak" John Doggett replied.
     The new X-files couple were waiting to sight an unusual trade near the Paradise City's Sacred Home Hospital, they were waiting in the car, a rented blue Landstalker, for almost three days.
     "Our FBI 'listener' informed me that several calls informing a new one were made on the public phones of the hospital, and analyzing the recent movement of the cars on the parking lot, I'm sure that one of that should occur in the next hours" he completed.
     Both have gotten closer since they started working together on the X-files, and after the disappearance of Mulder and Scully, they could really took the department their way. Some resemblance could be noted, of course, Monica got the mystical look that Mulder always had and John worked his skeptical path very like the 'early Scully' did, because all those years we know that she really started to believe that non scientific things could happen. Monica ensures that John is starting to believe too, but he will not bend his pride so easy to admit it. For almost an year they solved some new cases, but they know that these cases were not so graceful as the Mulder's files were, much of the magic was departed away, when this case came around John could not resist, he intercepted Monica doing his cooper in the park early morning, and about less then two hours they were heading quickly to the site of the case. That morning they felt the theme song, a new truth was out there.
     The old Pennsylvania got a mystery, in the small city of Paradise and its surrounding a higher number of babies got dead in the birth and two other little kids were kidnapped from the kindergarten. Like the old way, a scrap of a newspaper was fixed in the X-files department's door, Doggett came early that day and after a 10 minute investigation using the computer he decide to take a closer look. Fine. Where is the creepy factor to qualifies this case as a X-file? None of the bodies were found. The kidnapped ones never returned and the body of the ones that died on their birth were misplaced by dead doves inside their little coffins. Doves? Yeah the last couple of parents noticed that the coffin was heavier than it should be, when they opened it they have find out the exchange, the local police department demanded autopsies in the other babies, but they also found doves in all the coffins. The families want to believe that maybe all the kids are still alive.
     The FBI was not called, but John always want to solve those cases involving missing kids, an echo of his lost son Luke. It may not be a real spooky case enough, his will added to the dove weirdness let him start a x-file, enough to him, enough to try to convince his boss. Luckily the boss was out for some days, he would have just to make a post explanation record if the case don't head anywhere, but if it do so many families would be glad, this feeling he could not take from his heart.
     But Monica was right, till then, it was a very weak case. Agent Reyes got bored based in the weakness of the facts, but she did not tell John either that she had that little butterfly feeling in her belly, her power of predict some paranormal situations was sparkling 'YES'. But after that Dæmnoiacus[1] case she (and Scully) learned to do not let this feeling be the main factor of any investigation, the shame of that case sometimes still color his cheek when John tease her, she knows that a mistake was committed.
     Babies and doves made Monica and John check a clue that someone in the hospital should be swapping the bodies. And the high phone calls the John referenced was the possibility of new birth would have been done recently. An order of him was sent to the others hospitals of the county to do not accept birth cases and lead the mothers to that one, pleading that their machinery would be broken and the only hospital safe to gave birth would be the Paradise's Sacred Home, this small strategy would lead the thief high to them, the problem that came was for the last three days no birth was reported till that moment, maybe the babies were waiting for moon changes as the ancient indians used to say. So the lack of new babies would be a great marketing to the kidnappers. 
     "I will grab you a coffee" He said getting out of the car.
     "Thanks John, strong please!" she added.
     He crossed the street and walked into the RR restaurant, but he sighted a strange man parking an old car, a cracked modified convertible red Lobo, was reversing approaching its trunk to a door of the hospital.
     John walked back and tapped the window of the car followed by some gestures to warn Monica. She walked with him into the front door of the hospital. "Let's overtake him from inside". They calculated the path to get to the door the suspect were and headed to it wielding out their gun, they instructed the nurses and patients on the hallways to keep quiet.
     A guy wearing a white uniform was walking rapidly holding a pack was seen in the distant corridor, John accelerate his pace to follow him far enough to try to don't get notice, then the guy walked to the door where that car was parked next.
     "FBI. Mister please drop carefully what you are holding and turn around" John halted the guy from behind.
     The guy obeyed, John came closer. Pointing the gun to the guy he kneeled to check the pack. The pack that seemed like a baby was nothing more than dirty diapers. "What a hell?" He stood up and Monica joined them. "Man, I want some explanation"
     "What's wrong about holding trash?"
     John pressed strongly the guy in the wall by his collar. "Like a baby?" He pointed his gun between the guy's eyes. "One more chance to be more convincing" He said calmly and angrily. 
     "Hey, I just work here like a nurse, I guy paid me today earlier, to do that."
     "Fine, you will be charged by supporting a crime."
     "There's no --" 
     "Don't try. The jury will no accept you excuse, is damn clear that you did it to outwit us." John finished with him. A small crowd joined him, and he let dropped the suspect with a security officer of the hospital to be handcuffed.
     Then they heard a big bump outside.
     Monica and John ran out. That car wasn't next the door anymore, someone have picked it and drove out but it hit some bushes trying to get a escape shortcut, unlucky behind the bushes where some metal mesh to support the plants, the car was stuck there, someone was still inside trying to manage it off, and it did when John came closer.
     Ten seconds later Monica came with their car and John grabbed in. The pursuit began. 
     Monica's car was a pickup, strong but not so manageable in high speed, so they sideslip some times, the thief's car was old and with high suspension. They crossed about ten blocks, trough red lights and damaging the traffic, when the were closer enough to try a bump into the thief's rump. So they did, the bump made the old car lose all control and enter heavily into someone's garden destroying a small playground. But the truck lose the control too, trying to manage breaking Monica made the blue Landstalker keel over laterally in the mid street in a complete 360 degrees turn almost hitting a motocycler. 
     They looked to each other in a relief sigh checking if they were still entire. They were, so they ran out to reach the car in order to grab the thief.
     He was unconscious, the old car didn't have an air bag, so he hit harder the steering wheel. Monica trough the other side of the car take a basket from the back seat, inside it a sleeping baby, she smiled when assured that the kid was safe and unharmed. The family that live in the housed that was invaded by the car came out worried, Monica left the baby with them after showing his id to calm down them.
     John pulled out the thief and shook him, he was alive and woke up some minutes later. "What were you doing with this baby?"
     He spitted some blood "Hey, I'm just the deliver man." He petted his wound in the forehead "But I know that the schema is big"
     "Fine, you are going to deliver us to your boss. Now" John demanded.
     The guys was left in the backseat of the police car that came five minutes later, the FBI agents designed quickly a breaking into the central of kidnapping that the thief would lead them.
     They got the road about twenty minutes and found a very old house, looking like a it was abandoned. About a dozen lambs lived beside the house.
     Four police teams added to the agents entered the house for many different entries. Following the instructions of the arrested man, they knew that all the operation was realized in the basement. The breaking was silent and well made, some policeman wield machineguns, others only handgun, anyway all of them were wearing bulletproof vest. 
     In the basement the teams got no resistance to render the man that was there doing some kind of praying, a old man looking like a native american. Beside him, was one lamb. The old man didn't say anything, got complete quiet and let them arrest him very easily.
     The basement was made of walls of non similar types of rock and the ground was in the intact soil, some long candlestick where in the corners.
     "What's up John?" Monica queried.
     "Something is wrong"
     "Sure that is, you wanted to find, maybe save some baby..."
     "Yep" he sighed.
     Some of the policeman called John to help him to check a thing. Under the stairs was a wood plate apparently hiding something. After some bumps it opened.
     Someone, a man was laid there facing the other side, he was alive.
     "Are you ok? ... " John asked
     The man, in his thirties, very dirty, seeming that he stayed in the ground for some time, rolled to the side. The long black hair was different but his face was...
     "Agent Mulder?"
       
[1] Dæmoniacus (X-Files 9x02) Scully and Reyes were cheated by a man who knew that their belief in the paranormal would help him to escape from the prison.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
To Be Continued  
Next (7): Get the road Scoobies  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  



	8. Compass

**ALL BLOODY CONSPIRACY  
**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Chapter Seven  
"Compass"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
**Sunnydale, California  
March 1 2003 19:20 PM**  
  
  
    The trio noticed that time-stop barrier still there and working but in other side of it, it seamed invisible and unable to cross it back. Summarizing just an invisible solid wall. Two cars got smashed when they hit the imperceptible anomaly. Another unlucky car had his windshield holed by the stone Andrew has thrown.
     They entered in the car that was exported from inside, Spike sat in the driver's seat, Amanda sit beside him and Andrew sat in back seat. Spike turned on the radio. "_It's Toni on the flash back FM, now a kindly flash back that everybody mistakes the band, lets pump it up with a classic, not from Mili Vanilli, it's from Linear – Sending all my love (club mix) only on you Flash Back FM" _ and the cited song was played. 
     "Hey, I think I killed this band" Spike said making fun of it before a little dance (in the hit of the song) he did when turned the car on "or was the other one, I'm sure I killed one of them at least" this comment make the passenger show a shocked disgusted face. "Hey, I was a bloody killer for 100 years, what you were expecting from my past"
     They drove about twenty blocks and stopped in a convenience store near from the city limits, in order to look back, in that distance the anomaly could be seen reflecting the moonlight, a half of a globe covered a huge part of Sunnydale.
     "What a crap hmm?" Spike sighed. 
     "What should we do?" Andrew contributed.
     Spike just answered with a how-can-I-know gesture. "We must try to call someone on the cell phone" I will confess that they really tried, but could anyone them remember the phone number of someone? Nope. "Well, what kind of matter should I call the slayer anyway?" _Besides the actual situation_ "Never mind."
     "What do you have bought there?" Andrew asked Amanda that came from the store holding a plastic bag.
     "Some snacks, and another copy of Avril Lavigne, this is the 3rd copy I bought, the other two disappeared, who could I blame when I live in a house full of strangers?" she wreaked.
     "It happens, don't get upset, isn't it?" Spike consoled. "I lost mine... my.. stuff there too"
     "Yep, sure." Andrew confirmed very strangely. "Stuff disappears there, all the time... Even food, do you know that I have to impress my name on my food on the cooler, that girls were terrible..."
     Kind of insulted of being one of the 'terrible girls', Amanda walked to car to listen to her album, the guys looked to each other:
     "Please! Don't tell her that I robbed his CD!" Andrew asked Spike.
     "Who do you think that took the other one?" Spike smiled raising his eyebrow and walked near the car.
     Spike laid over the car's front , looking the stars in a moment of peace. And his mind followed the lyrics _I don't know who you are, but I'm with you_..._ where are you slayer? _"Sunnyhell gimme a direction, where should we go now?"
     Something in his pocket started to move, he slid down to the ground when he got surprised. His jacket started to push him dragging his butt in the parking lot's pavement. He managed to take it off, a pirouette was needed to do that, he was free but his jacket continued to move. "It's what everybody needs here today, a clothing possession to complete the perfect day!" The jacket doesn't moved so fast so he walked near in an act of curiosity.
     "Is that a rat?" Amanda joined his pursuit with Andrew.
     "I hope it is" Spike kicked that jacket that went free showing the source of the movement: that artifact, it was sleepy all day and just started to move again. "Damn! Stop it!" The artifact obeyed.
     "Spike! Don't you think it receives orders from you? It's a very cool remote control thing, very useful to..."
     "Drop him!" Spike yelled pointing Andrew, it happened, in the next second Andrew was down twenty feet away. "Really very useful." He opened his hand, the object moved to back making he grab it in the air. "And I don't need to talk, just think, cool !!" Spike released the thing that quickly destroyed the streetlight in the other side of the road and turned back to his hand.
     "Why this thing obey you?" Amanda tried to understand.
     "I just don't know, but now I am certain that it came as a gift to me" Spike smiled enjoying his new toy.
     "Why don't I get one of this? You already have some vampire powers, I don't have any!" Andrew massaging his chest walked back envying Spike's thing.
     "You have the power of being strange!" Amanda tried to help his self-esteem, in vain, certainly. 
     Spike ignored him and understand that "The movement the made the jacket move was triggered because I asked where should we go now!" The thing moved slightly like nodding yes. "What do you think about discover that hell it wants with me?"
     Andrew thumbed an okay and Amanda expressed on 'We don't have anything to go anyway!' face.
     "I am also thinking that its what they are coming after, they... the MIBs that stupidly started the time stopping there. This stuff should worth something."
     They got back into the car, Spike moved the CD track back to _Complicated and _raised the volume, after some mental instructions to his thing it started to give them the directions without move from his place, good enough to instruct them the path that the artifact wanted to escort them.
     It was 00:24h on the digital display of the radio, the younger ones where already sleeping when Spike noticed a high light in the rearview, he presumed that it was the end of the time anomaly, he didn't wake them evading some discordant idea from his, that was determined to check what the artifact would tell.
     The high light made everyone protect their eyes, after almost a minute it vanished.
     "I think we are able to get in now" Giles tried and did walk into before was the invisible wall. "Please people, I think it's safe, lets go home." He was in front of the cortege of cars of the group. Buffy joined him from behind.
     "Giles what do you think was that?" Buffy asked "But please, just don't say your phrase"
     "What?"
     "You know not that phrase, your little motto..."
     "Buffy I don't have..." His British accent always magnified his words.
     "Okay, fine, just tell me what do you think about this" she lost a bit of patience and gestured around. "Then Say it"
     He was intrigued but did "I do not know for sure, I will have to check my books..."
     "Got it? Years begins, years ends, but it didn't change, book solution!" satisfied look in Buffy's eyes and body language. 
     "Wow... It's true" he got it and smiled little ashamed "But you can not say that it did not work!"
     "It worked G-man, we are proud of it!" Xander came closer and tapped his shoulder. 
     "This nickname, G-man, you took from the bottom of the ages, passed years since you started to call me that!" Paused "Anyway I hate that now and then! Don't do that anymore!"
     Coerced Xander stated "Lets just go home now, please, there's a squadron of crazy teenagers back there complaining about resting or about bathroom stuff or about woman stuff that I do not want to get into details, they should be slayers but they drive me mad with all this _want that what is those Xander it stop it Xander_"
     "Xander stop! We are going!" Giles exalted but forgave him "Put their in the cars, we are just going." He waited Xander walk away "Yes, Buffy, things do not change... thankfully"
     "Really? a lot of things changed."
     "It's also true, what a paradox, I can even state what I really think" They moved to the sidewalk, gesturing to the others that they would go home walking. "There's one think that didn't happen as I thought it would happen..."
     "What?" Buffy curiously asked. 
     "Willow's taste about, you know... mates..." he said in a inevitable ashamed face.
     "What a concept Giles, it's a new century of new combinations of... of... possibilities, you know!"
     "Not that Buffy, I am aware of it, and I seem to understand it... Tara was cute, we all still miss her. I will not talk about it"
     "Don't do that, It's me, your main slayer, open your heart!"
     "I always hoped to they get together" Giles pointed to Xander and Willow.
     Buffy smiled. "Cool Giles, what a emotional heart"
     "I can remember your first vacation, they got so close, but it didn't worked anyway."
     "I think here it's not going to happen anymore"
     "Maybe in a parallel universe, I hope yes, they were kind of meant to each other"
     "Giles! I am not recognizing you, are you okay?"
     His face reddened. "That light effect should affected me, I've read about light exposures should result in a emotional effect in the brain..."
     "I will let you think I got you explanation."
     "I will too" He smiled. "Buffy, just don't talk them about my expectations, please..."
     "Sure! And about me? Brainy temporary affected extra lover! What you hoped about me and my... mates, as you said" she interrupted before he answered "Don't mention that military R person, please!" 
     They enjoyed a good laugh. 
     "It's a really forbidden subject" He confirmed.
     "Where were my head all that time?"
     "Don't ask me. I know that you have a crush for unusual beings."
     "I had to, otherwise they would became the victim of the week!" 
     "Angel was formidable, I have to admit it, but the Jenny situation hurt my heart too deeply, I have never seen him the same again. And now almost the same, but in reverse, I feel something strange between you and Spike."
     "Giles, he..." She interrupted herself when them turned the street and found a big blue container and in front of her house their people were stopped staring at something. She performed a slayer running letting Giles behind.
     She came and passed trough the small crow of little slayers and friends spotting some demons corpses displayed in the entrance. "Ykes! What a dirty mess!"
     "What a kind of mail is that?" Anya joked in her own style "I never seem of o this" without fear or disgust she touched the bodies "Very demoniac" She looked back making a kid-scaring gesture "Boo!" it worked with some of the girls.
     "Amanda was at home?" sleepy Dawn asked.
     "Damn! Spike was here alone!" Buffy exclaimed.
     Fade out in a commercial break suspense.
     "Maybe, there was Andrew too!"
       
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
To Be Continued  
Next (8): "Agent Mulder?" Naaaaa  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  



	9. Meet Dennis

**ALL BLOODY CONSPIRACY  
**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Chapter Eight  
"Meet Dennis"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
**Paradise, Pennsylvania  
March 4 2003 02:20 AM  
**  
     John Doggett and Monica Reyes have tried to interrogate the suspect for about five minutes without saying a word. Millions of thoughts and doubts ghosted their minds, because the guy found faint in the old house, taking off from consideration his long hair, was entirely identical to Special Agent Fox Mulder.
     John took the first step "Do you know him? Have you ever met Agent Mulder?"
     "Yes, I have. Spooky Mulder, the legend, once in 1987 in a all-nation FBI barbecue that was realized in Burbank, we also graduated in the bureau's academy in the same year. That time I was chubbier than now, we weren't so identical as you said, we were just lookalikes."
     The man's speech was followed by another minute of silence. His voice also sounded the same of Mulder's tune. Doggett also remembered about that barbecue, at least remembered about going to the place, because he drank too much beer that day and woke up in the next day with no memories of all the event.
     The agents were standing in front of a small green formica table in a small room back at the Paradise Sacred House Hospital, managed to serve like a improvised interrogation room.
     "Mulder, stop kidding, we are not going to harm your escaping-costume. We know that you are a fugitive but this outfit is too..." John insisted.
     "Mr. Doggett, I..." the man tried to get out of his suspicious.
     Monica pushed a little John from the front of the man, John kept with his doubt face. With her other hand she analyzed closer his file.
     "Mr. Bryson... Dennis Bryson. So you are also a special agent?" [1]
     "Yep, I served with Gordon Cole on early 90's" Dennis replied.
     "That's a real legend, what a character!" Monica confirmed.
     "He passed away in last summer--"
     "Dennis, here in your file... You were into that strange case, one of the most top secret ones of the bureau, the tw--"
     "Yes, I was, I don't want to talk about this"
     "Is that case what I think it is?" John got surprised. "The real case with agent Earle--"
     "Don't say it, please!" Dennis Insisted.
     John and Monica were astonished about Dennis being a living witness, a survivor of one of the most unexplained cases of the history of the FBI. "Laura Palmer!" The agents synchronously said seating slowly in their chair.
     "I will just not talk about it! ok?"
     Five minutes passed in silence again, a pause was needed to clear the confusion in their heads, the strange case they were added by Mr. Mulder Number 2 multiplied by a connection with 'that case' were just something bigger that they were expecting after tides of weak cases.
     "Mr. Bryson..." John took some water, walked to the door where someone knocked and delivered a paper to him "Could you just explain to us what were you doing in that house?"
     "Well... It's a odd story."
     "We can handle freak cases, that's our job, now please start." Monica stated feeling a little ashamed about being generally called as the freak-agent.
     "Wait a minute, who is Denise?" John interrupted showing the paper to Monica who reacted in a disgusted face.
     "It's my feminine alter ego!"
     "Hmm ??"
     "Oh Boy, If you got a penny for each time I have to explain that... A year before 'that case', I worked undercovered as a hooker, since then I kind of liked of wear women clothes, I mean, I just look like a girl when I am working, I can guarantee that I am real man in the free time. I also let my hair grow, pretty hmmm?"
     "Hmm ??" Both continued astonished. Monica could not resist to make a comparative with the character name Klinger from a old sitcom [2] and expressed a small smile.
     Dennis notice Monica making fun of him "Well! " trying to break the ice he continued "Last month I have heard about this warlock here in Paradise city, a man who should have power to make a spell in order to make travels over someone's memory, a regression procedure but much more powerful default hypnotic regression therapy, I got some self issues, so I decided to try."
     "It worked?" Monica asked taking advance of some John's skeptical question.
     "It damn worked! It worth the 10000 bucks I have spent in it!"
     "Why?" she mixed interest and shock.
     "It was amazing, real amazing, the warlock called it Phantom-Clock-Trip, it was like he freed my soul away from my body then I traveled in time, like a ghost I visited the past, jumped easily through years, I had about 24 real hours to checked out the most important moments of my life and was also able to watch another events that influenced with me but I was not present in fact."
     "This 24 hours were that ones you stayed down in that cage?" Monica never have heard about something like that, that time the story was to absurd, too much crispy to swallow.
     "It should be! I blacked out..."
     "I will ask to take some blood examples from you, it must be some hallucinogenic" John advanced beyond Monica this time.
     "No man, it was real!" Dennis exalted standing up "I've already took some drugs, I know the damn difference."
     The agents took some space from Dennis because he seemed very crazy and upset.
     "I can give you examples... I saw the killer of my Grandpa in 1977, I saw when my girl cheated me in 1986, I watched again my football team being champion again from inside the arena and the most impressive thing... I found out that I am a probe baby, I don't know how I was maybe by artificial insemination..." he kneeled and started a crying, since he got rescued from the warlock's den he haven't realized and processed what he should have witnessed in the trip sessions. "Damn, I understand why my family was a lie...!" He socked the floor in a desperation motion that made Monica remembers Charlton Heston's act on the Apes Movie.
     John walked of the door, called a male nurse that was near and lied in the wall. Monica joined him five minutes later telling him that Dennis has fainted, he would be under observation and would receive a cat scan soon, the doctor said that some brain damage could be occurred in him.
     "Lets talk with the old man" John demanded.
     In another improvised interrogation room the suspect was sat in small chair with his pulses handcuffed back. The officer that was guarding him informed the agents that he haven't said a word and just expressed some motion when he shocked his head when asked about a lawyer.
     "I will just talk with the lady" the suspect gave them a surprised shock.
     Monica divided her feeling between proud of being choose and fear of being selected by a madman, maybe a psycho. "OK, who are you?" she approached the table dragging the chair that she would sat.
     "Alone" the elderly pitched voice was cruel and decided.
     She nodded 'no problem' to John that exited that room with a suspicious and curious expression in his face. The guard exited too.
     "I am M'Kelyn Schovinas, how should I call you my lady?" He started to talk in the moment the door closed.
     "Monica Reyes, sir"
     "I know what do you want to know, save your questions."
     "Mr.--"
     "What Am I? I am a warlock specialized in mind-trips, I carry the unique power in the world of perform a singular form of magic named the Phantom-Clock-Trip. It is possible because I carry inside me a spirit that will be harmoniously inside me until the day I died, then it will be passed to some else."
     "A--"
     "What is the Phantom-Clock-Trip? You should take one to believe, I take your soul out of your body and relieves it from the time continuum, summarizing? You become a ghost and you travel in time."
     Monica didn't try to say anything this time.
     "Why I do that? Money, I charge $ 10000 for 24 hours session."
     "!!"
     "Can't be just money? No there's a prime substance needed to perform the session."
     "The babies." The words inadvertently slid from her mouth.
     "Yes. There's a transubstantiation of species. I transform a baby, aged at least at one year old, in a lamb".
     Monica's face changed, she believed unconsciously, she know that it was true, John never would got a explanation like this, but the memories of dozens of lambs besides Schovinas' house confirmed his own beliefs
  
  
[1] Dennis Bryson is a Twin Peaks character. His unbelievable similarity to Fox Mulder is explained (here in the real world) because this character was also played by David Duchovny in 1990. I will maintain all his characteristics, this chapter is full of intentional Twin Peaks smoothes references but will stop by here. His participation will lead to some curious happenings in this story, but too much Twin Peaks would mess it all up and would turn it more confusing.  
[2] Corporal Klinger is a M*A*S*H character. He was heterosexual male soldier that used to dress up like a girl in order to get a discharge for being nuts, it never worked. Monica compared Klinger to Dennis, that in a different way, he wore girl clothes just because he liked.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
To Be Continued  
Next (9): God help-us: it's complete Xander-ism.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  



	10. The Xander Chapter

**ALL BLOODY CONSPIRACY  
**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Chapter Nine  
"The Xander Chapter"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
**Sunnydale, California  
March 2 2003 – 11:40AM  
  
**   
[ This Chapter has Xander POV ]   
[ This Font = Xander Telling the story in the Present]  
[ _This Font_ = what Xander was thinking in the Past ]  
[ "_This Font"_ = what Xander has said in the Past ]  
[ "This Font" = what someone else has said in the Past ]  


    _God, what's that!_ I wake that day sleeping over a male underpants that I wasn't sure if that was mine. _How can we live like that? _As usually it took some minutes to condense what was happening _Ok, it's Buffy's house, lower floor, and we are living here until the next apocalypse! Cool... as I am not naked and neither wearing pajamas. I can go eat something, this is not very hygienic but is very practical, sleep wearing jeans and sneakers. _I stood up and walked to the kitchen.
     Dawn was there... I said something like "_Where's everybody!?_"
     "Xander you are with the same clothes for 4 days" _Well she got me, I really thought that nobody would notice it, ok, let it go... everybody??_
     I looked around and could spot some potential sleeping. _Wow man! Look that girl wearing baby-doll lingerie. Hey! _This important thought about clothing was interrupted because Dawn punched my arm. _Is she jealous or protecting the femininity?_
     "Xander go wake Buffy and Willow and Giles" Dawn ordered.
     _Ok, but do you think you are? Little brat! "I will call them!" _I headed upstairs. _I did not sleep well this night, what have happened? Who let this underpants there? _I came to Giles that were sleeping the guests room _Why him? So because he is so old and English, he have the rights to have his own room? _"G-man wake up" _Come on, Come on, door is locked, nobody at the hallway ha ha ha, I will kick the door stronger. _I did it until he appeared at the door very angry.
     "Where is the fire Xander?"
     "_Well, it is not exactly a fire, I know it is Sunday, everybody wants to oversleep but Dawn asked to gang you up because..."_
     "OK Xander" And he closed the door my face! _He got what he deserved this time. Boss!! Coach!! How can stop the end of the word waking up at this time. I did it earlier, not so early as should everybody be but earlier. Hungry..._
     I came at Willow's room, _that used to be Buffy's room. But now Buffy is in former Willow's that used to be Joyce's, it just need someone leaves the house for a little time the somebody else steals the big room. _"_Hey Will, wake"_ The door was slightly opened, she was sleeping hugging Kennedy, I didn't look much I moved my sight to the corridor. _"Come one wake up..." nasty "...girl!"_
     "Xander shut up!" She took a pillow and threw it on the door closing it. _Sleepyheads!! Look what I've became this morning, the crew sucker or the alarm clock._
     "I am going to the leader ok!!?" I yelled _Oops. _A potential girl walked into the bathroom looking suspicions of me _"Don't worry!" _I tried to calm down her, he just closed the door. _Who is this one!? How many girls are here, I keep asking it to myself, everyday come one, another one dies... Anya is sleeping in the house? _I scratched my head.
     _Buffy's room, it is opened, look at she, cute as ever, sleeping like a princess. _I shook her very smoothly. "_Hey Buff, time to wake"_
     "No!" she refused so gracefully.
     _I wanted to be different, more like a harder man, she would have loved me... Hey what about Riley that was a dork and did it. What have I erred? Hey anyway I have ... done with a slayer. Go Xand-man! I always have this fact to cheer myself up._
     "Buffy, darling..."
     "Xander is that you...What time is it?" she covered her head with a pillow.
     _"Almost noon."_
     "Noon!? God!" she screamed jumping of the bed very worried about something. "Xander how have you all let it happen??" _What? What?_ She turned to me"Spike and Amanda wore kidnapped!!" and after a pause "Crap!"
     Buffy reached the corridor yelling like a crazy cow _Wait I never had seen a crazy cow yelling, neither into a corridor but I can assure it must be very similar._ Incredibly she did in a moment what I have tried to do for more than ten minutes, she woke every living soul and the house. I watched everyone getting out of their room following her downstairs.
     When I got in the living room she was complaining to everybody. But she didn't know what was coming... _Look at that! Duel of titans! Willow woke in a real 'bad' mood! _
     "No I will not do this! Who do you think I am? I can do anything, I can go outside and yell, like you, for all streets of Sunnydale, but I will do no more locating magic! I've done dozens of it this year, to locate demons with Anya, then to locate potentials, do I look like the white pages! Why don't we put a little ..." She gestured in his cute style "... little chips inside our heads, so we can be localized by satellites, or buy a cell phone to everyone too... ah..." Willow headed to the kitchen. _Man, she was right, I approve his attitude, ha ha. Three people missing hmmm, Spike... so long I don't care, Andrew... whatever and Amanda ... I think she is in the bathroom, no that one is Sabrina, I will not discuss, Buffy rightly should know who is missing._
     "OK, I let her behave like this, because she is around for seven years... Another manifestation like by any other of you will result in a very good black eye, OK?" The slayer stated. _I should have credit too, I met the slayer before Willow, when I bump into her with the skateboard, so I should have more credit to scandal if I want, but I will just listen, I don't want to delay the meal. _"Do you heard it Kennedy!?" Buffy highlighted to the rebel potential.
     _Blah Blah Blah, You will do that, you will do this. _I tapped the English man, he would assist the discussion, because till now it wasn't making sense.
     "Buffy, without the advantage of a locating spells, we can do nothing. They shal be in danger, but seems not to be a work from The First, we have to continue with the training, no stopping now that the time is coming. Let's take a day, if no one phones here I will try to find a oracle or convince Willow, but now..." and he shock his head. _And we can sleep or eat now._
     I felt Buffy getting disappointed. _Giles is certainly feeling pleased by the occasion, he won't never believe in a soulful vampire, as much as I never trusted in Angel, he also haven't, now Spike out of the way without any enforcement was almost a gift. At least to him, the slayer was really worried._
     "OK, lets go out to eat" the wet eyed slayer said in sotto voce.
     "_No way, nobody moves, who is the owner of this underpants and who put it in my bed!?" _I had to clarify this mystery when as everyone united. Well the idiotic face in a room full of girls already said that they all were innocent, the only man there as Giles that gesture 'no' too. _I will keep one eye on you, little Britain._  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
To Be Continued  
Next (10): Get the road Scoobies  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  



End file.
